The Wakandan Way
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer's Month 2019. Day 19. Mythology. Bucky & Shuri & T'Challa & M'Baku. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Writer's Month Day 19**

**Trope Prompt: Mythology**

**Fandom: Black Panther**

**Characters: James "Bucky" Barnes, Shuri, T'Challa, M'Baku**

**Tags: ****#writersmonth2019, mythology, animal shifters, cuddling, SFW, Wakandan Mythology, animal transformation**

Bucky set the heavy bucket of feed down by his feet, he tipped his head back and inhaled the fresh Wakandan air. Bucky took a moment to take in the landscape of the small village he was living in and tilted his head to the side when he spotted his goats huddled around something. Bucky left the bucket on the ground and trotted over to the gathered goats, gently swatting them out of the way.

"Oh," Bucky said simply when he spotted a small pitch Black Panther cub curled up in the tall grass, shivering and mewling pitifully.

"Hi there little one," Bucky crooned in a voice he learned worked well with animals and the little cub lifted it's head and gave a squeaky growl as it's brown eyes took in the sight of him. Bucky lifted his remaining hand in the air to show he meant no harm as he lowered himself down onto his knees.

"Are you injured?" Bucky asked gently, telegraphing his movements and let out a soft breath when the cub nudged the palm of his hand, allowing him to stroke the soft fur. The panther cub mewled and gave a whole body-shaking sneeze of sorts forced Bucky to suppress a smile at the adorable sight.

"Sick maybe, come on little one I may be able to help… If you let me that is," Bucky shifted his arm so his palm was facing upwards in a silent offering. The cub inspected his palm for a moment before it scurried up his arm and settled on his shoulder with a purring noise. Bucky smiled in spite of himself and rose to his feet, holding the small cub on his shoulder to stop it from tumbling down.

Bucky's goats crowded his feet and bleated up at Bucky and the cub. The cub hissed back before making a huffing noise, sticking its nose up in the air making Bucky laugh quietly at the exchange.

Bucky froze when a roar sounded out around him and his goats made noises and bolted, leaving Bucky and the panther cub alone in the clearing. Bucky wet his lips slowly as he took in the large slinking form of a massive black panther making its way across the field towards him.

"Looks like someone came to find you little one," Bucky said softly as the cub on his shoulder grumbled at the sight of the larger one. Bucky took up the same unthreatening stance as he did before and gently eased the panther cub off his shoulder and onto the ground. All of this happened under the watchful, purple eyes of the larger panther that was mere feet away from the two now.

The cub made a pitiful mewling noise and scrunched its nose up at the bigger panther who just snapped its teeth in warning. The cub huffed and licked at Bucky's hand before lopping over to the bigger panther.

Bucky watched as the larger panther gently biffed the cub on its nose before it swiped it's pink tongue over the cub's fur making the cub give a whole-body sneeze again. Bucky fought back a laugh as the cub was scuffed by the larger panther and was carried away. The larger panther paused and eyed Bucky on last time before inclining its head in a very human move before sprinting away with the cub between its teeth.

Bucky couldn't help but smile as he watched the scene and he sat down on the grass, willing to wait until his goats came back to be fed. He wasn't about to complain about being free and safe in this beautiful country, a stray thought snuck into his head as he waited.

He was told Panther's were rare in the border villages and usually attacked outsiders, so why did these two come so close and seem so calm when seeing him? Bucky shrugged off the thought as his goats wandered back and he took on the task of feeding and crooning at them.

~~/~~

Bucky moaned in confusion, his head pounding and his left shoulder was in pain, well more so than usual. Bucky took a moment to take stock of his surroundings and his body; every inch of his body was sore or throbbing with pain. Bucky peeled open his eyes and squinted up at the dark sky, wait, no that was the roof of a cave. Bucky blinked and tried to sit up or at least prop himself up, but it hurt too much and his movements shook the rocks that were surrounding him.

Bucky lay back on the lumpy ground and tried to remember what had happened. He had been asked by the villagers to help with an unstable cave when they had got there the opening was crumbling down. Bucky had heard a soft, child's cry and he just acted. He had managed to toss the scared child out of the way of the collapsing cave, but a rock must have hit his head and he got trapped in the cave with no way out.

Bucky blinked and frowned as he felt his whole body tremble, wait… No the ground itself was trembling and little beams of sunlight began to stream into the cave, breaking through the darkness. Bucky watched in a haze as big rocks were suddenly torn away and he winced as he got an eyeful of sunlight before a large form blocked it.

Bucky figured he must have gotten hit on the head harder than he thought because he swore that form was one of a giant gorilla and that wasn't possible. Bucky couldn't deny the gorilla's presence when he was gently lifted off the ground by those white-furred arms and carried out into the open air. Bucky blinked up at the marks on the gorilla's face, they looked familiar but his hazy mind couldn't place them. This was too weird even for Bucky and so he willingly gave in to the darkness that was creeping at the sides of his vision.

~~/~~

Bucky was comfortable, too comfortable to be his minimalistic hut in the village. Bucky slowly opened his eyes and blinked when he locked eyes with the brown eyes of the small panther cub from a few days ago, the cub was perched on his chest with its tail swaying side to side as it stared down at Bucky.

"Hi there little one," Bucky murmured and the cub head budded his nose before leaping off of Bucky's chest, allowing him to sit up. Bucky swallowed as he then saw the sight of the white-furred gorilla and black panther sitting in front of him, both watching him carefully.

"Uh… Thank you for saving me," Bucky nodded at the gorilla that grunted and gave the panther a look. The panther huffed and rolled its purple eyes while the cub pawed at its front legs impatiently.

Bucky watched the exchange curiously before the large panther gave a firm nod and the cub leapt up into the air and Bucky's jaw drop as the animal cub twisted and suddenly Shuri was standing there with a beaming smile on her face.

"My favourite white boy!" Shuri greeted before flopping on the ground next to Bucky, carelessly leaning against his side.

"Uh…What?" Bucky blurted out, confused and amazed at the same time.

"Did no one tell you about Wakandan royalty?" Shuri raised an eyebrow unimpressed as Bucky shook his head, still clearly in awe.

"It started as a myth, those who are of the bloodlines of the first King of Wakanda were given a gift. The gift to turn into animals, to protect those in need. It became a myth because no one had been able to shift for centuries, well until my brother and I came along that is." Shuri explained, sounding smug at the last bit and Bucky studied T'Challa's panther form.

"He's bigger than a normal panther huh? Why are you still a cub then?" Bucky took it in stride and Shuri rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I haven't reached that stage yet and it's a sore spot for me, white boy," Shuri huffed as T'Challa huffed out a laugh.

"I thought those markings looked familiar, you're from the Jabari then? I thought it was just the royal bloodline?" Bucky said as the marks on the gorilla's fur made sense.

"We thought so too until we talked with M'Baku after T'Challa was crowned King. It turns out that the ruler of the Jabari had something like our heart herb that allowed them to turn into their tribe animal." Shuri explained, watching amused as M'Baku grunted and flopped down next to Bucky, pulling the human against his side and rested his chin on top of Bucky's head.

Shuri cackled as T'Challa stretched over Bucky's legs, yawning like a lazy cat and the look of amazement and confusion on Bucky's face made it perfect.

"What do I do?" Bucky whispered, as he looked wide-eyed over at the laughing Princess.

"Get comfortable white boy, they won't be moving for a while," Shuri advised before smirking and Bucky watched as she twisted and blurred before her small panther form was sitting on his lap, purring smugly and tail swaying.

"Sure why not," Bucky muttered to himself unable to stop the smile from appearing on his face as he began to pet Shuri's fur and pressed his cheek against M'Baku's fur, just allowing himself to take in the warmth and protection that the three were bestowing on him.


End file.
